Cameroon
Basics According to statistics from the Telecoms Regulatory Agency, the mobile phone sector in the Africa state of Cameroon had 16.8 million subscribers (out of a population of 22 million inhabitants) at the end of 2015. Providers * MTN Cameroon * Orange Cameroon (previously Airtel) * Nexttel '(by Viettel) * '''Camtel '(Cameroon Telecommunications - CDMA and LTE) * Yoomee Cameroon was for many years one of the few countries in Africa with only two competing mobile operators: '''MTN and Orange. After some delays, Nexttel (majority-owned by Viettel) launched a 3rd network in 2014, including the country’s first 3G mobile service. The operator has grown swiftly, signing up 2 million subscribers and gaining market share. Competition in 3G followed in early 2015 when both MTN and Orange launched services. Mobile broadband based on 4G/LTE was established at the end of 2015 and this has been the catalyst for a fast-developing mobile broadband sector. The investment programs among operators over the next few years will boost mobile broadband services in rural areas of the country. At the tail end of this ranking is the historical operator, Camtel, sole landline phone operator of the country, which has shrunk to 1.4% of the phone market, but launched a new 4G/LTE network. Vodafone-Africell's 4G/LTE licence was suspended in Sep. 2017. YooMee Mobile, which had previously operated as an internet service provider teamed up with Camtel in 2015 to become the first MVNO in Cameroon under the YooMee Mobile brand. Service is on Camtel's unreliable and uncompatible CDMA network. That's why they are not listed. For the three major networks 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. 4G was lauched in 2015 on MTN and Orange as TDD-LTE on the unusal frequency of 2500 MHz (band 41) while Vodafone-Africell's LTE network was closed again in 2017. Quality of service Ookla's speed tests in 2017 saw MTN in the lead with 15 Mbit/s, followed by Orange with 6 Mbit/s and Nexttel with 3 Mbit/s. The Ministry of Posts and Telecommunications (MINPOSTEL) has ordered the country's main telecoms operators, Camtel, MTN, Nexttel and Orange, to improve their mobile services within six months, in light of poor results from an independent assessment of network quality. The audit was carried out in 2017 in around 30 towns and 60 villages. It highlighted a number of quality issues, including poor network availability, dropped calls and slow mobile internet speeds. The country will greatly benefit from the SAIL submarine cable providing a direct link to Brazil, and so onto other countries in the Americas. The cable, expected to be ready for service in late 2018, will improve international bandwidth and lead to further reductions in access prices for consumers. Regulations A new decree was introduced in 2015 to re-inforce and clarify the procedures related to the identification of mobile subscribers in the country. The new rules prohibit the sale of SIM cards by street dealers, meaning that mobile operators must set up authorised retail outlets or sign official partnership deals with retailers to sell SIMs. In addition, the decree limits subscriber SIM ownership to three cards per operator. The providers are required to suspend unregistered subscribers who have not fully complied with the directive and urge all customers whose numbers have been suspended, to complete their identification process at their service centres or sales points. Once this is done, the suspension will be uplifted within 24 hours. Up to three SIM cards can be registered on one name. Still, it's easy to buy a SIM card in Cameroon on the street. But you may face disconnection this way. So it's better to go to a sales point of the providers first. After being disconnected, you'll have to go there anyway. Internet shut-down The national telecommunications and internet service provider CamTel, on January 17, 2017 ordered all internet service providers in minority english-speaking western regions to completely shut down the internet. This turned out to be Africa's longest internet shutdown having lasted for 94 days. The government again shut down the internet on October 1, 2017 barely six months later, while the region is still struggling to recover from the economic loss from the previous shutdown. The blackouts take a heavy toll on the country’s technology center located in the southwest region and popularly known as Silicon Mountain. This situation has affected all mobile networks in the region and is only possible because of the governments monopoly over the internet infrastructure. Camtel operates the fiber optic backbone that provides all internet to the country making it easy for authorities to shut down the internet and pressure other telecom operators to do so. MTN '''Cameroon MTN is still the market leader in the country with well over 50% of mobile subscribers. It has the best coverage and highest speeds. 4G started in 2015 on the very unusual TD-LTE frequency of 2500 MHz (band 41) and is available in these towns: 4G/LTE coverage. '''Availability SIM cards should be bought in their stores (locator) with registration for around 500 CFA or on the street for less, if you don't mind being shut off. Top-ups with refill cards can be found on every street corner. Check your balance by *155#, Data feature packages Default tariff without having activated a bundle is 0.02 F per KB, off-bundle tariff for overuse is 0.005 F per KB. These bundles are offered: (*) as 1 GB per day. More info * APN: internet * Website in English: http://www.mtncameroon.net/en/ Orange '''Cameroon (formerly Airtel) Orange is the clear number two in the country with more than 30% of its users. They bought this network from Airtel some years ago. They have launched 4G/LTE too, but have limited it to a much smaller area than MTN so far: 2G/3G/4G coverage '''Availability SIM cards should be bought in their stores, kiosks and other outlets (list) with registration for around 300 CFA or on the street for less if you don't mind being shut off. Top-ups can be found everywhere. Check credit by #111#. Data feature packages These packs are sold for data: (*) as 1 GB per day. Activate a bundle by #145*2#. More info * APN, Username and Password: orange * Website in English: http://www.orange.cm/ Nexttel Nexttel owned by the Vietnamese army through Viettel started in 2014 in Cameroon. Two years later it had already 2.5 million subscribers and is the fastest growing network. It launched the country's first 3G network in 2014, but its 4G/LTE is still in trial mode. It has the most agressive pricing. Availability Their SIM card is often available for only 100 CFA. Their default plan is called "ECO". Other plans only give discounts for voice or SMS, not data. Recharge cards are sold for 1000, 2000, 3000, 5000, 10000 and 25000 CFA. All top-ups are valid for 90 days. To check balance, enter *801#; to top-up by card enter *802*#. Data feature packages Default rate without packages is 25 CFA per MB. These packages are offered: For social media these bundles are offered: * unlimited Facebook bundle: ** for 1 day: 150 CFA, *865*51# ** for 1 week: 500 CFA, *865*52# ** for 1 month: 1500 CFA, *865*53# * unlimited WhatsApp bundle (no VoIP calls included): ** for 1 day: 150 CFA, *865*61# ** for 1 week: 500 CFA, *865*62# ** for 1 month: 1500 CFA, *865*63# More info * APN: n-internet * Website in French: http://www.nexttel.cm/home.nexttel Camtel '''(Cameroon Telecommunications, X-TremNet) Camtel is Cameroon’s fixed line monopoly operator which has a limited network based on CDMA/EVDO called Fako that is migrating to GSM. In 2016 they rolled out their 4G/LTE network called "X-TremNet" on 1800 MHz (band 3). Their Fako network is quite unreliable, based on CDMA, not compatible to GSM devices and can't be recommeded. However, their 4G/LTE XTremNet network can be a cheap option, if you have coverage. Douala and Yaoundé are covered only so far: 4G coverage list. Because of the limited coverage, it can't be an option for travelling, but may be an option for stationary use in Douala and Yaoundé. Speeds of around 50 Mbps have been reported. Have in mind, that there is no fallback or roaming on 2G/3G networks. '''Availability The SIM card for their 4G network called "puce X-TremNet" is sold for 500 CFA with 2 GB of data in their stores called agencies in the two covered metro areas (store locator). Data feature packages These data packs called "Forfaits X-TremNet" are offered: Packages need to be activated in store. More info * APN: camtel * Website in English: http://www.camtel.cm/en Category:Country Category:Africa Category:9/18